In the Shadows
by MarchForwardOn
Summary: He watches from a distance. He knows who she is, what she is, and he wants her. Can Squall continue to keep Rinoa safe when a mad man lurks in the shadows? The story begins just months after defeating Ultimecia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters. I only wish I did.

Chapter 1

Rinoa Heartilly stared at the message. Someone knew her secret; the one only her closest friends and officials in Esthar knew. She pulled her knees in tight to her chest, her small frame fitting in the desk chair so easily. She propped her chin on her knees and tried to clear the nerves.

She needed to think.

Should she tell Squall? He'd probably go into military mode right away and try to track the guy down. Maybe it was a joke. Maybe Zell was playing a stupid joke that really wasn't funny. Squall didn't need to know.

Not yet.

He already had a lot to worry about, being commander and all, and just having her as his girlfriend was stressful enough. He'd never dated any girl before and to make matters worse, Rinoa wasn't an ordinary girl by any means.

Angelo whined and Rinoa looked down at her furry friend.

"What's wrong, girl?" Rinoa glanced at her food bowl and saw it was empty. "Oh, sorry!"

She jumped from the chair and ran into the kitchen, slipping on a puddle of water and twisting her ankle in the process.

"Oh crap!" She landed with a thud and grabbed her ankle, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why?"

She rocked back and forth for a minute before trying to stand, a stabbing pain shooting through her ankle and foot. She fell back for a minute, moaning. Angelo was now by her side, a whimper escaping her muzzle.

"Go get help girl. Bring back the rescue team."

Angelo sat and tilted her head.

"Or, I guess I could just use my phone."

Rinoa pulled her cell out of her pocket and almost pressed the speed dial for Squall. She really didn't want to bother him at work, though, so she dialed Selphie instead.

"Rinny, hi!" came the cheerful voice on the other line.

"Hey, Selph, are you busy?"

"Nope, not at the moment. What's up?"

"I think I broke my ankle."

"What? How'd you do that?"

Rinoa sighed. "I… slipped. That's not important. The shooting pains are a little more worrisome."

"Can you walk on it?"

"Hold on." Rinoa slowly pulled herself up and applied pressure equaling more pain. She took a couple of steps and winced. "Uh, yeah, I can walk. But it hurts more than a cactuar needle prick."

"I'm on my way!"

"Thanks, Selph." Rinoa slowly made it over to her sofa and sat. She propped her ankle up on a couch arm and laid back, her eyes closed tight. Through the entire ordeal she'd forgotten about her message. She sighed and stood, limping over to the computer desk. Looking at it gave her chills again.

"I know who you are. What you are. I need you."

The words were eerie and Rinoa sincerely hoped they were a sick joke. Now thinking about it, they seemed like something Irvine would say. Creep.

Or maybe it was a plea for help. Maybe someone needed her powers to defeat another evil force.

She rubbed her forehead. If that were the case, they were out of luck. She hadn't mastered those powers yet. That was clear from Squall's daily face palming and eye rolling. Sure, their knight-sorceress connection was strong, but the spell training wasn't by any means easy.

She closed the message and wobbled back over to the couch, a knock on her door before she had the chance to sit.

"It's me, Rinny."

"Coming."

"That's what she said."

Rinoa laughed. "Good one."

She unlocked and opened the door, Selphie hopping inside. "Let me see it!" Rinoa lifted her foot into the air, the bouncy brunette taking a closer look. "It sure is swollen. Broken, I doubt, but definitely in need of medical attention. Shall we go?"

Rinoa nodded as Selphie pulled her out the door. "For Hyne's sake, Selph, be gentle."

"Oops, sorry. You know, one day you'll be able to heal it yourself. And then we'll never have to make another trip to Dr. Kadowaki again."

"Believe me, I'm looking forward to it a lot more than any of you are. Even Squall."

"Whatever." Selphie said in a grumpy, Squall-like voice.

Rinoa giggled. "If he asks, I fell while fighting off a T-Rexaur in the training center."

* * *

><p>Squall Leonhart stared at the massive pile of papers in front of him. It was time for SeeD exams again, and Cid had asked him to help prepare the written tests on top of all his other duties. He'd much rather be swinging Lionheart around, fighting a dozen adamantoise than doing paperwork.<p>

Hell, he'd even take another SeeD ball over the mundane work.

"Squall."

The commander turned to face Cid.

"Yes, Sir."

"I hate to bother you, but I was wondering, is there anyway you could lead the field exam Friday?"

Squall rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day. "Isn't Quistis supposed to do that?"

"She was, yes, but she has some other things to attend to. Please?"

_Whatever._ "Yeah, I'll do it." _At least it's some action._

"Great. Thank you so much. I'll let you get back to your work. A lot to do, right?"

Squall nodded. _What the hell else does Quistis have to do?_

"I thought so. I'll see you later." Cid disappeared and Squall turned back to his impending doom, pondering what Quistis would be doing instead Friday. Before he had a chance to dive back into his work, his phone began to ring and he noticed it was the infirmary's number. He grabbed it from the desk and wondered what Kadowaki wanted.

"Commander Leonhart."

"Hey, it's Selph. Rinoa kind of hurt herself."

"What? Again?"

"Yeppers."

"Is it serious?"

"Define Squall serious."

_A mesmerize blade sticking out of the chest._

"Silence. Awesome. Just come. She's your girlfriend for Hyne's sake."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Squall slammed the phone down and quickly headed to the infirmary, ignoring all the 'hello's' on the way.

* * *

><p>Dr. Kadowaki glanced up at the young soldier as soon as he stepped inside. "She's in the back."<p>

"Thanks." He walked to the back room, Rinoa sitting on the examiner table.

She gave him a big grin as soon as she saw him. "Hi, Squall."

"What'd you do this time?"

"A cracked ankle."

"How?"

"I was fighting a T-Rexaur with Selph when I tripped over one of those darn stumps and hurt myself."

He looked over to Selphie, who nodded, and then settled his eyes on his girlfriend. "You know, I'd actually believe you if there were any T-Rexaurs in there."

"Wha-?"

"Yeah, the entire training center is empty due to a virus affecting the monsters. So, what'd you really do?"

"Umm, well, there was some water on the kitchen floor and I kind of slipped."

Squall face palmed. "Great. You guys called me here because you slipped on some water and cracked your ankle."

"Thanks for asking how I'm feeling, meanie."

He knelt down beside Rinoa and looked into her earth brown eyes. "Right. I'm being insensitive again. How's that life threatening injury treating you?"

Rinoa slapped him and he gave her the slightest of smiles. "For real though, how's it feeling? I didn't mean to be a 'meanie.'"

She lifted her head high and turned her face away from him, snubbing him the best she could. "I think I'm going to pull through."

He stood. "Good to know. I have to get back to work. Take care of her, Selph."

"Will do, Sir." She said saluting. "Shall I send a report in later?"

He rolled his eyes and then directed them back to Rinoa. "I'll see you later, Rin."

She relaxed and leaned a little closer to him, hoping he'd give her a goodbye hug but knowing better. Squall did not like PDA. "Bye, Squall. Sorry we interrupted your work. I didn't want to call, but Selph insisted."

"I thought you could use a break," Selphie said. "You do work a lot."

He ran a hand through his shaggy locks and rubbed his neck. "Now I'm going to have to stay later or skip lunch to make up for time."

Selphie's jaw dropped as Rinoa folded her arms and pouted. "Now you're being a meanie to Selph."

"I was kidding."

"No offense, Squall, but you're really bad with jokes," Selphie said.

"Whatever." All three chimed in.

The girls giggled as Squall rolled his eyes, again.

"Yeah. I'm gone."

They continued to laugh until he disappeared, Selphie helping Rinoa to her feet.

"Hey, Selph, do you mind if we pay Irvine a visit?"

Selphie tilted her head and tried to frown and talk in a nastier voice. "Trying to steal my boyfriend now, are we?"

"Who would want him? I just have a quick question for him."

Selphie laughed. "Sure, we can stop and see him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. In more ways than one."

Rinoa scowled. "Gross, Selph. Thanks."

"No problem," Selphie said a little too cheery.

As they walked back out into the Garden, Rinoa really hoped Irvine was just being his normal, creepy self. If he didn't send the message, she may have a real problem. And her meanie would be doing more than rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters. I only wish I did. This story is rated T for language and subject matter.

Sorry that it's been forever since an update. I've been crazy busy with a new job. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. It's pretty light-hearted since there will be some heavier stuff to come.

Chapter 2

"Woah, what's the special occasion?" A surprised Irvine said as he held the door open for Rinoa and Selphie.

"Special occasion?" Rinoa asked. The two girls walked in, well, in Rinoa's case, limped in, before turning to face the womanizer, a big grin on his face as he gestured for them to sit.

"Hey, it's not every day two lovely young ladies come to visit such a charming sharpshooter," Irvine said as he tilted his hat back.

Rinoa rolled her eyes as she and Selphie sat on Irvine's brown, suede sofa. He rushed to sit on the couch arm next to Selphie, tossing the end of his jacket behind him, the fabric flowing like a flag. Rinoa's eyes widened at his speed.

_Women and guns. The two things he'll high tail it for._ She sighed.

"So, what's up?" He asked, the big grin still plastered on his face.

Selphie leaned back into the chair and turned to Rin. "You have the floor, Rinny."

Rinoa tried to sit up straight as she looked right into Irvine's eyes and gave him the most serious face she could muster. He cocked an eyebrow at her change in demeanor, but didn't break eye contact. Selphie just titled her head.

"Irvine, you haven't sent me any messages lately to be cute or funny have you?"

He put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "No, why?"

"I…" Rinoa felt his and Selphie's eyes dig into her. "I received a funny message today. That's all. And you're telling me the truth, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. I may be a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them."

Rinoa slumped back into the coach as Selphie gently placed a hand on her forearm to gather her attention. The dark haired girl's face flashed several emotions - confusion, concern, fear - as she avoided her friend's gaze. Selphie knew that Rinoa was usually an open book, so whatever it was, it had to be serious.

"Rinny, what's going on? This message has you freaked, right? What'd it say?"

Rinoa shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's probably just a joke. I'm not going to take it seriously until I have reason to do so."

"If Squall knew, he'd-"

"No," Rinoa's head snapped in Irvine's direction as she cut him off. "Don't say a word to him. Please? Just forget it?"

Selphie sat up and turned her whole body towards her friend. "Rin-"

The raven haired girl spun quickly to face her. "Listen, Selph, if I get any more weird messages, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Selphie sat in silence for a moment before barely lifting her head up and down. She glanced at Irvine who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," he said.

Rin once again leaned back against the couch. "You know how Squall is. This is best. Agreed?"

"Okay, but you have to promise me and Selph that you'll really let us know if you get another."

"I promise."

"Well, now that that's been resolved, who wants to play strip poker. I could call Quistis and-"

"Irvine!" Rinoa and Selphie both hissed.

The cowboy's cheeks turned a brighter red than his hair as he sheepishly shrugged and slid off the coach towards the kitchen without another word. Rin and Selphie sat in silence as they glanced around the apartment. Rinoa had only been in Irvine's place once when he first moved in and, surprisingly, it was quite clean and lacking dirty photos for the man who seemed to only cherish women and guns.

"Wow, I really would've thought he'd have nude photos in here or something."

"They're in his room. Hidden away. He knows the rules."

Rinoa raised a brow. "The rules?"

Selphie giggled. "If I see one dirty photo, it'll be the only thing he sees because I won't be showing him anything."

Rinoa laughed, a couple of snorts escaping her. "What! Is he really that whipped?"

Selphie nodded and joined in the laughter as Irvine walked back into the room, a bottle of water in his hand. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms as he watched the two girls shake with glee.

"What's so funny?"

Another snort escaped Rinoa as she bent over and gripped her tummy as it began to hurt with the excessive laughter. Selphie almost fell off the couch.

"What? Come on and share."

"Only if you give me a back massage later," Selphie barely managed to get out.

Irvine perked up. "Okay! I know where back massages can lead."

"So… whipped…" Rin said between giggles. Selphie buried her face in the couch cushion.

Irvine smirked. "And yeah, I like whips almost as much as I like guns. You know, Selph, you could ask Quistis for some pointers. I mean, have you _seen_ the way she uses that thing in battle?"

At this point, the girls were hyperventilating. A confused Irvine continued to watch them until they finally stopped laughing, their faces beat red. "So? What was the joke?" The friends glanced at him before turning back to each other; a grin on both of their faces.

"Well, if you must know…" Rinoa began.

"Rinny said I had you whipped. Which is true."

Irvine's jaw dropped as the girls stood and headed for the door.

"Wha-? No way."

Rinoa limped out the door as Selphie blew her boyfriend a quick kiss. "See ya later! I'll be wanting that back massage later."

Irvine's mouth was still open as they disappeared.

Hours later, Rinoa sat alone in her apartment, her ankle propped up on a pillow with ice as she laid on the couch and watched TV, the volume on low as she pondered the day's events. Angelo was curled up on Rinoa's legs napping, the two enjoying their quiet evening together until a knock on the door interrupted their bliss.

"Who is it?" Rinoa lazily called out.

"Your meanie of a boyfriend."

Rinoa smiled as she sat up and nudged her couch buddy, who jumped off her lap and headed for the door. "You have the master keycard, meanie. Come on in!" She shifted her legs off the couch and turned to face Squall as he walked through the door. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips once he saw her. She gave him a smile that reached her eyes.

"How's that ankle feeling?"

"Not bad. Wanna come over and be my new couch buddy?" Rinoa asked as she patted the seat next to her.

He pet Angelo on the head before making his way across the living area and sitting next to the dark haired girl. She yawned before swinging her legs back up onto the couch, right into his lap. Squall seemed to relax a little as he leaned into the sofa and placed his hands gently on her lower legs before glancing at her ankle and turning his attention to the TV.

"What are we watching?"

"I'm really not sure. Guess we'll find out," Rinoa said with one eye closed, the other peaking at her boyfriend.

Squall nodded before turning his gaze on her. "Sleepy?"

"A little, but it is like ten."

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have come over since we both have work early," he said as he begun to stand.

"No!" Rinoa practically shouted, her upper body shooting upwards from the couch arm. "I mean, I'm glad you came over. I miss you. You work so much."

She grabbed his arm and gently rubbed his bicep, quickly rewarded for her efforts by a hand placed on her cheek, a quick, soft kiss planted on her lips. Both returned to their original positions and continued to watch TV in silence.

Rinoa loved how Squall had become more and more comfortable with her in the past few months. He never did PDA, but in private he was willing to allow small touches here and there along with plenty of kisses. And he was now willing to break curfew. He never spent the night, but he'd often come over after a late day and just sit with her for an hour or two before heading to his own place. It was nice. He really made Garden feel like home.

"So how was your day? Besides the life-threatening injury, of course," Squall asked after the show they were watching ended.

Rinoa thought for a moment before shaking her head of concerns.

"Oh, nothing else big happened. How was yours?"

Squall sighed. "Way too long. Cid wants me to lead the field exam. For some reason, Quistis can't. I don't know what the hell she's doing, but I intend to find out."

"Hmm… whip lessons," Rinoa said softly.

"What?"

Rinoa looked from her lap into Squall's wide eyes and gave him an impish grin. "I was just thinking about a previous conversation." She cleared her throat. "Well, it must be important whatever it is. Quistis isn't one to walk out on duties."

"Yeah, whatever."

Rinoa giggled at his signature phrase until the Squall death stare stopped her. "Sorry. Guess you'll just have to ask her."

"I will. I better get going now." Squall stood and gently placed her legs back on the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he leaned in for a longer, lingering kiss.

Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips moving in perfect unison until he finally pulled away

"Mmm, yeah tomorrow."

Squall gave a brief smile. "Goodnight, Rin."

Her eyes were still closed, a dreamy look at her face as she took in a large amount of air through her nose before opening them. "Goodnight, Squall."


End file.
